Tu cumpleaños
by Paullete-Chan
Summary: Era una fecha muy especial para el menor, sin embargo, su mejor amigo tendría que tomar la desición más importante de toda su vida. Quedarse en su cumpleaños o huir de auqel orfanato ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Mizuki-Chan!


¡Pau-nee~!, Feliz Cumpleaños, espero que mi pequeño detalle te guste. :3

Sabes que puedes contar conmigo siempre, y pase lo que pase te apoyaré y aconsejaré! TeQuieroMucho -3-

**Declaimer: **Inazuma eleven No me pertenece

* * *

><p><strong>Tu Cumpleaños<strong>

Eran las doce de la noche, o más bien de la madrugada, y en sun Garden, uno de los mejores orfanatos de la ciudad Inazuma, se encontraba un adolescente de diez y seis años sentado en el borde de su cama esperando que opción tomar, aún estaba muy indeciso por lo que iba a hacer, pero estaba seguro de algo: no quería seguir en ese lugar, sin embargo no tenía un lugar a donde llegar si se escapaba. Y no solo era eso, perdería la persona más importante que ha conocido y eso no era algo que el quisiera olvidar.

Ya llevaba dos meses planeando su fuga, cada madrugada se la pasaba mirando cada una de las opciones, y analizando los lugares por donde podía escaparse el único día que era el indicado para lograrlo era ese; el trece de junio, día en el cual los trabajadores llegaban hasta las cuatro de la madrugada, un poco tomados ya que ese día era lunes, y el día anterior, había una boda de un empleado, los guardias cada lunes cambiaban las cámaras, y siguiendo las secuencias que había analizado en ese tiempo ya tenía una ruta fija, y sin esforzarse podía lograr su cometido: Escapar.

Lo que sencillamente debía hacer era salir por la ventana de su habitación, caminar hasta encontrar la primera caseta de un bulldog y seguir hacia al este. Pero no todo era color de rosa ya que ese día su mejor amigo cumplía años, y este lindo muchacho que le ha mostrado que estar allí del todo no es malo es el único que lo ha comprendido y el único al que, a pesar de que pasen los años y el viento este en su contra no lo dejaría por nada del mundo; aquel hombre llamado Kazemaru Ichirouta era el problema de su plan: quedarse o huir... Realizar sus sueños o la razón de que sus sueños sean llenos de amor y besos.

Su cabello era largo y voluminoso, la mayoría de veces lo traía en una coleta alta la cual quedaba debajo de sus omoplatos; por los golpes de la vida (y porque es emo), Ichirouta decidió ocultar su ojo izquierdo con un flequillo que llegaba también a tapar la mitad de su mejilla, el significado que le había dado a este era muy sencillo pero a la vez complejo: "no todo en la vida es perfecto, y debido a esto, siempre hay algo que ocultar", sus ojos tenían un extraño color avellana, los cuales hipnotizaron a nuestro personaje. Su figura era muy esbelta, se la pasaba corriendo, ya que uno de sus más profundos sueños es ser velocista. Todo, todo en él era perfecto; según esa persona.

–Si quieres irte por mi está bien –dijo una melodiosa voz cerca de su oído– no quiero que te quedes solo por mí, el tiempo pasará y algún día nos tendremos que separar

–No sé porque insistes tanto en que el destino trazará nuestro camino y no nos encontraremos –se volteo despacio esperando a que este le protestara en algo, pero sabía muy bien que este corto duelo de palabras lo había ganado por primera vez.

–Por eso, si no sabes el porqué, lárgate de aquí y haz una vida muy feliz –Lo abrazo fuertemente, era obvio que no lo quería dejar ir pero...

–Mi querido Kaze-chan, te he dicho miles de veces que yo soy feliz junto a ti y es por eso que prefiero estar a tu lado toda una vida, que sufrir esta por no estar a tu lado –se separo buscando aquellos ojos que con solo observarlos tres segundos caía a los pies de su dueño, ojos que muchas veces había visto llorar, ojos hermosos que con solo verlos día tras día se habían vuelto en su rutina favorita.

–Sí que eres obstinado –lo golpeo en la cabeza intentando mostrarle su indiferencia, pero eso solo llegaba a mostrar su cariño.

Y sí que lo era, además uno de los vagos recuerdos que tenía de su querida infancia era ese: su desobediencia, la cual era una de las causantes de la mitad de las peleas de sus progenitores.

–llevas menos tiempo que yo, solo tienes cinco años de estar en el orfanato –bajo su cabeza tristemente, ya que varias lágrimas amenazaban con salirse de sus orbes– en cambio yo llevo diez, no voy a poder adaptarme tan rápido como tú, Endou es la oportunidad de tu vida, no la desperdicies por un hombre –aquellas palabras le dolían un poco, los dos eran hombres pero sin ninguna explicación se había enamorado de su mejor amigo.

Aunque sus palabras mostraran solo fortaleza, su corazón se estaba derrumbando rápidamente, Mamoru, aquel hombre que fue capaz de hablarle sin sentir temor, ha sido su eje desde que le tendió la mano, y no sabría que hacer sin él. Su hermosa figura, su abdomen tan fuerte y deseado, su cabello tan sedoso y castaño, su bandana en la cabeza o cuando a veces la usaba en el cuello era algo que lo volvía verdaderamente un idiota por solo verlo, pero lo que más extrañaría de su amigo serían sus ojos y su personalidad.

–mírame a los ojos Kazemaru, date cuenta que estoy sufriendo, ¿cómo eres capaz de hacerme sufrir? –lo tomo no muy delicadamente de los hombros– ¡dime algo que me haga quedar junto a ti!

–no puedo –sus piernas no le responden y se empieza a caer, pero su mejor amigo, siendo más rápido lo agarra fuertemente y lo sienta en su cama, esperando a que dijera algo o al menos lo mirara, pero nada, estaba quieto, murmurando cosas poco entendibles– ¡no quiero que te quedes por mí! –Exclamo aun con la cabeza gacha sorprendiendo al mayor.

– ¿por qué? –Pregunto mientras le empieza a acariciar levemente su mejilla.

–porque te amo –se tapo su boca totalmente sorprendido por lo que había dicho dejando a Endou maravillado, solo que este cuando lo iba a abrazar Kazemaru sale de la habitación corriendo, aunque lo hecho, hecho está, y Mamoru ya sabía de sus sentimientos.

–Así que es por eso –se tapo su rostro con su mano derecha– que tonto fui –cierra la puerta de la habitación, aún con su mano puesta en la cara– ¿ahora qué hago?

Tenía hora y media para marcharse, pero no quería y tampoco debía dejar las cosas como estaban, sería un cobarde si no le contaba sus sentimientos hacia él, pensaría que lo odiaba por confesarse, ¿además que podría salir mal?, el peli turquesa le correspondía y se lo había dicho.

Pero sabía muy bien el porqué de esa actitud tan distante al amor... Sus padres fallecieron por salvarlo a él. Se lo había contado una tarde en la cual se quedaron encerrados en el cuarto de aseo del orfanato, estaba caminando por el centro de la ciudad cuando alguien lo tomó por detrás fuertemente, creyendo que el pequeño era una niña y amenazó con matarlo si no daban algo de dinero; los padres de Kazemaru al oirá eso dieron el bolso de la hermosa madre de esta, pero el ladrón al darse cuenta que, casi no había dinero en esa cartera se desesperó y, en vez de dispararle a la inocente "niña", le disparó a sus dos padres, dejándolo huérfano a la temprana edad de cinco años...

–Endou-kun, perdóname pero ya dos vidas han pagado por mí, y una tercera sería más dolor para mí corazón –se sentó en el borde de su cama mirando como la luna llena con su luz alumbraba toda su habitación– la luna y tu son muy parecidos

– ¿por qué? –Pregunto mientras se sienta al lado de él esperando por una respuesta.

– ¿cómo entraste? –le cuestiono molesto.

–Dejaste la puerta de tu habitación abierta –se levanto bajo la hermosa mirada del menor y la cierra- ahora respóndeme

–porque así como ella alumbra mi habitación –hace una pausa– tú alumbras mi alma –cerró los ojos fuertemente, esperando que su fiel acompañante le protestara por su manera de actuar, pero no fue así, lo único que paso fue que sintió los cálidos labios de este encima de los suyos, haciéndolo abrir rápidamente sus ojos y al momento de hacerlo se encontró con los de él observándolo fijamente, produciendo una sensación tan placentera que logró dejarse llevar… hasta que la falta de oxígeno se hizo presente haciéndolos romper su primer y dulce beso- debes irte

– ¡¿no, porque lo dices? –Indago– ¿por qué hasta ahora?...

–hoy cumplí catorce y tú eres dos años mayor que yo… ve y has tu vida que dentro de cuatro años nos podremos volver a ver

– ¿Estas seguro?

–Claro…

**Dos años después**

–Ichirouta-kun –dijo una voz cordial desde los parlantes del orfanato– es solicitado en la sala de adopción

Ya era una costumbre ir a ese espectáculo, familias cariñosas que lo quieren adoptar, él se porta mal y no lo reciben… Solo que esta vez es diferente.

– ¿Eres tu? –sus pasos se hicieron más lentos, su garganta se secó, sus ojos vidriosos se pusieron con solo ver a esa persona.

–Feliz cumpleaños Ichirouta Endou

– ¿Endou? –preguntó aun con el inmenso nudo en su garganta, si tenía su apellido eso significaba que…

–Vengo a adoptarte.

Aunque el tiempo hubiera pasado, aquella esperanza de volverlo a ver día tras día se incrementaba, porque sabía muy bien que no lo iba a abandonar, que siempre estaría allí para el, y esos pensamientos no estaban errados, porque justo ahora, el cálido beso que le estaba dando le hacía olvidar cada una de sus dudas, porque el amor existe para cualquiera, especialmente si es verdadero.

* * *

><p>^^ ¿Que te pareció?<p>

xD criticas, tomatazos, o amenazas ya saben donde ponerlas


End file.
